Mi dolor de Cabeza
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Kawaii, esta historia es diferente a las que yo hago, tiene romance, leanla y ¡PLEASE MANDEN REVIEWS!


Mi dolor de Cabeza  
  
Tengo algo de frío, creo que me enfermaré . Pero a quien le importa, no quiero levantarme, me siento mejor aquí sobre mi cama, es mucho mejor que andar por ahí. Veo mis libros sobre el escritorio, mañana tengo exámenes ¡¿y que?!, al fin y al cabo no aprenderé nada, no tengo cabeza para leer, ni mucho menos para memorizar, no me sirve de nada estar pensando. ¡Diablos!, como odio pensar, me provoca dolor de cabeza, y no solo eso, me recuerda que .  
  
No importa, mejor me levantaré. Me veo frente al espejo ¡Vaya! Si soy patético, yo no entiendo como es que Jun está persiguiéndome y acosándome todo el tiempo, no le encuentro razón. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora sí me duele la cabeza, creo que mejor me pongo a estudiar, prefiero memorizar que estar pensando. Veo los libros y un sobre que sobresale de uno, tomo el sobre, creo que soy además de patético, estúpido; como es posible que me ponga a hacer cosas "raras", todavía recuerdo lo que puse dentro del sobre, una carta, sí una maldita carta, pero porque? Yo no soy de esos tipos cursis, yo me enfrento a los problemas de frente y no les ando sacando la vuelta. Bueno, ya que!, leeré de nuevo el papelito:  
  
" Espero que después de que leas esto no me odies. Yo solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero, No! Corrección TE AMO. Desde el primer momento que te ví me hiciste enloquecer, claro que en ese instante no lo demostré, solo me hice el indiferente contigo, pero ya no lo puedo ocultar; cada vez que te veo quisiera abrazarte y besarte, no sabes cuanto quisiera decirte de frente esto, pero este miedo, este maldito miedo que me invade, miedo a perder tu amistad, miedo a que me odies, miedo a te alejes de mí, miedo a que me rechaces, o simplemente a me odies. Así que te pido de favor que cuando leas esta corta carta me des tu respuesta simplemente con un sí o . con un golpe. Espero y tu respuesta no me deje morete. De todas formas TE AMO y espero que no lo olvides ".  
  
Atte: Matt  
  
Por Dios pero que idiota soy, arg .. Rompo y tiro la carta a la basura, si le voy a decir algo se lo diré de frente, yo no soy un cobarde. Sí eso haré, le diré todo mañana, sí! Mañana será el gran día .  
  
**************************************  
  
Que sueño tengo, que hora es?  
  
¡¡¡QUE, QUE!!!  
  
Ya es muy tarde, ¡DIABLOS! Porque me pasa esto a mí y menos hoy, maldito destino que juegas con mi miserable suerte.  
  
Bueno, por lo menos ya llegué a la escuela. Uff! Al parecer todavía no empiezan las clases, voy y me siento en mi lugar, volteo y te veo, porque a mí, me miras y sueltas una pequeña risilla: " Parece que se ti hizo un poco tarde, que era lo que estabas soñando que no te querías despertar, eh, Matt? "  
  
" Ni te lo imaginas "  
  
Te soñaba a ti, pues que creías .  
  
Ahora me ves con algo de alegría, tu cara, tu sonrisa, esa expresión de ternura, me vuelves loco, ¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta!  
  
Que bien, ya es hora del descanso, y te veo bajo la sombra de un árbol, como si estuvieras esperando a alguien, ¿me esperas a mí?, volteas y me ves, me sonríes, yo te devuelvo la sonrisa.  
  
" Ven Matt, quieres de comer, yo tengo mucha comida, y creo que no tengo el suficiente apetito para acabarmela toda ".  
  
" Está bien ".  
  
Claro que tengo hambre, pero hambre de ti, de tus labios y tu cuerpo, pero lo de la comida está bien, por el momento.  
  
Me siento a tú lado y comienzo a comer, estoy comiendo mecánicamente, mis pensamientos están centrados en ti, este es el momento adecuado para decirte todo y liberarme de todas estas presiones que me sofocan, tengo que hablar ahora, sino lo hago ahora ya no lo haré nunca.  
  
" Oye "  
  
Le digo, mi corazón late tan fuerte que lo pueden escuchar hasta la sala de maestros.  
  
"¿Que sucede?"  
  
" Este, yo, solo quería decirte, que . "  
  
Mi garganta se hace nudos, no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
"¿Qué querías decirme?"  
  
No lo pienso dos veces, me lanzo hacia ti y comienzo a besarte, tú no te mueves, pero comienzas a devolverme el beso, ¡FANTÁSTICO! Eso quiere decir que soy correspondido, te tomo por la cintura y tú me empiezas a acariciar el cabello, me siento tan bien, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, entonces te comienzas a separar de mí, yo también necesito aire.  
  
" Eso quiere decir "  
  
"TE AMO, y siempre lo he hecho, Matt, tu siempre me has gustado, desde antes del lo que pasó en el Digimundo"  
  
" Que feliz me hace saber esto, Yo también TE AMO y quiero estar junto a ti todo el tiempo ".  
  
Después no volvemos a besar, pero esta vez no quiero soltarte nunca, no hay nadie en los alrededores, y si hubiera alguien no me importaría, porque TE AMO TAI !!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
NOTAS: Que les pareció? No creo que esté tan mal, para haberlo hecho en un rato de inspiración. Si les gustó dejen REVIEWS y sino, ¡también!, Insúltenme o felicítenme, lo que quieran, SU OPINION ES LO QUE CUENTA, ya saben: AL CLIENTE LO QUE PIDA, si quieren que escriba un tipo de Fic o con los personajes que quieren yo lo hago, solo pidan. Para dudas, aclaraciones o devoluciones manden un correo a la siguiente dirección: sakuyamon_03@hotmail.com  
  
Bye!!  
  
Atte: Rika N. 


End file.
